Entre Cuchillas y Rosas
by Lucky Luciano Noctambula
Summary: Mi vida siempre en oscuridad teñida de rojo carmesi y nunca pense ser feliz. Junto al Dr.nos dirigimos a Forks parta descubrir la verdad sobre los Cullen: el secreto de su inmortalidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas y chicos que leen esto

Verán, se que me he tardado una eternidad ¿Porque? He pensado que la historia va muy rápido así que decidí recortar unas partes quitar otras y cambiar capítulos completos así que no se desilusionen, solo se va a alargar mucho; vamos a ver que hay capítulos complementarios, otros muy importantes. Ademas la inspiración me dejo abandonada en un rincón oscuro por meses, no había podido escribir nada hasta que un pequeño rayo de inspiración me saco la oscuridad. Seguiré escribiendo. El nuevo cap estará en dos semanas.

Entre Cuchillas y Rosas

Cap 1

PVO Bella

Siempre he estado entre las sombras, desde que puedo recordar. Siempre recuerdos oscuros. Mi padre, mi creador en otras palabras, fue quien me salvó y me condenó a esta soledad. Él me encontró en medio de un bosque, sin los dedos de mis manos. Mi padre, un científico nada convencional y tal vez loco, me recogió y me llevó a su laboratorio. No recuerdo esa parte, pero cuando desperté mis dedos eran unas cuchillas de metal.

-Son preciosas ¿no?- comentó

Yo lloré, le grité, le dije que quería mis dedos, pero él negó con la cabeza y dijo: -No puedo hacer otra cosa, a menos que quieras que te los cambie por los dedos de un chimpancé- negué rápidamente. Era aterrador. No le hablé, no dije nada, me tomó de la muñeca y me sacó de la mesa.-Ve y come algo.-Dijo-No te vayas a cortar con tus nuevos dedos, pequeña. Cuando acabes, vienes y te ensañaré a moverlos.- sonrió macabramente, yo me estremecí.

Esa fue la primera vez que hubiese querido quedarme en el bosque a morir. Para mi corta edad yo entendía muchas cosas. Seguro que se preguntaran por mis padres. Yo no tengo. Soy huérfana. Vivía en el orfanato de María Goretti. Ahí nos trataban mal. Si no hacíamos lo que nos decían nos golpeaban. Yo estaba cansada de eso. Así que me escape pero antes de poder tocar la puerta una mano me detuvo vi que era el cocinero. Yo lo patee y me soltó. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba cerca. Pero él me dio alcance y me sujeto mis muñecas. Mire horrorizada que en su mano izquierda tuviera un cuchillo de carnicero. Claro en ese momento solo sabía que era un cuchillo. Levantó el cuchillo. Su mirada estaba llena de locura. Me iba a matar. Pensé en ese momento con desesperación, logré zafarme de su agarre y me hice para atrás, lo que me salvo que me cortar la cabeza pero no de que me cortada los dedos de las manos. Ni siquiera mire atrás solo corrí hasta que no pude mas. Me senté en la orilla de un árbol esperando la muerte. Entonces fue cuando el doctor aprecio.

Los años pasaron y con eso mi repudio hacia los asesinos y violadores o simplemente a los que golpeaban a los demás, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de matar a algunos lo hacía. También aumentó mi dolor y soledad. Nunca le he contado lo que pasó esa noche al doctor pero al él no parece impórtale. Siempre que me sentía sola y desdichada Mi padre al ser un científico "loco" se la pasaba viajando, claro yo siempre lo acompañaba. Recuerdo la primera vez que maté a alguien, yo tenía 7 años, estábamos en Columbus. El señor loco, como yo le solía llamar, estaba buscando recaudaciones para su investigación de que sabe que. La mayoría de las veces me dejaba sola con las indicaciones de "no te acerques a los demás niños ni a los demás adultos, no querrás que te quieran llevar para analizarte, y saber por qué eres única", siempre con su sonrisa macabra. Total yo estaba jugando a las orillas del bosque, juntando flores ya que descubrí que podía cortar con mis "dedos" los tallos de las flores, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia del niño hasta que me habló.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó; yo entré en pánico se suponía que no debía hablar con los demás.- ¿Por qué estás sola?- volvió a preguntar.- ¿Y tus padres?-. Yo no contesté, le di la espalda para que no viera mis "dedos". Él se acercó más a mí, cerré los ojos con miedo de que gritara. -¡Guau! ¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó. –Mis dedos- contesté, sonrojándome un poco, nunca había hablado con alguien hasta ahora y estaba nerviosa. – ¿No te duelen?-Dijo –No. Y hacen cosquillas, ¿Quieres probar?- le pregunté -Si, me gustan las cosquillas-Comentó. Primero pase mis dedos suavemente por su mejilla, rió un poco, así seguí, por todo su rostro cuidando no tocar sus ojos porque el señor loco me lo había prohibido. –Más fuerte.- dijo entre risas.

Entonces sucedió; yo le acaricié el cuello con más fuerza de los que debía y le cause unas líneas en el cuello donde empezó a salir un líquido rojo.Él dejo de reír y se tocó la cosa roja que salía de sus líneas. Cayó al suelo. Yo estaba aterrorizada viendo como se salía todo ese líquido sin saber qué hacer.

–Sabía que esto pasaría, pero bueno ¿qué se puede hacer?, sólo eres una niña- Voltee a ver quien decía eso, era el señor loco, estaba serio lo que lo hacía ver más aterrador. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, sonriendo. –Bueno ¿cómo lo piensas solucionar?- dijo-Porque si tú quieres que te ayude tendrás que hacer un trabajo para mí- Dijo. Se rasco la barbilla pensando. – ¡Pero qué estúpido que soy!- dijo riendo entre dientes. -Claro que tienes que hacerlo. Tú eres parte de mis creaciones y como tal debes hacer lo que yo te diga. Bueno ve al auto yo me encargo de esto- Dijo. Yo me dirigí al auto, nunca voltee hacia atrás, y nunca supe que le había hecho.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Me dijo. Sacándome de mis recuerdos-¿No te dije que tuvieras todo listo para irnos?-

-Ya está todo listo- conteste secamente. De eso ya habían pasado 10 años. Ahora tengo 17 y nos estamos cambiando de lugar ya que están empezando a sospechar del doctor y sus raros experimentos. – ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunté, ya que no me lo había dicho.

-A Forks- declaro. -Es perfecto para mis nuevos experimentos-

-¿Forks? ¿Dónde queda?- Cuestioné ya que nunca habíamos estado allí.

-Es una pequeña península de Olympic, en Washington al sur de Estados Unidos-

-¿Por qué tan lejos?-

-Simple querida, el clima es ideal para mis nuevos experimentos. Además tenemos que alejarnos un tiempo de este lado del país. Sabes que no somos bien recibidos y si seguimos aquí seríamos blanco para el gobierno-

El creía que el gobierno o alguien lo seguía, por eso siempre cambiábamos de lugar y no regresábamos, además que sus experimentos llamaban mucho la atención de los vecinos y eso es causa de problemas. -¿Y cómo vas a solucionar el problema de los vecinos?-

-Eso ya lo tengo solucionado- sonrió -Estuve viendo una casa allá y encontré una que está alejada del pueblo y que no se ve a simple vista. Y podrás ir al instituto-

-¿Instituto? ¿Quieres que entre al instituto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿No ves como son mis dedos?, ¡eso sería muy sospecho!- Le pregunte furiosa, esta vez se le zafó la cabeza.

-¡Isabella!- Me gritó. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la barbilla forzándome a mirarlo. – ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para olvidar eso?- Me escupió- ¡Siempre te quejas de que estas sola y cuando te doy la oportunidad de estar con más gente te niegas! Pues ahora irás; no te preocupes que ya todo está solucionado. Ya te matriculé en la preparatoria, empiezas la semana que viene, lo que nos dará tiempo de llegar y acomodar todo, los detalles te los daré cuando lleguemos a Forks. Mientras metamos las maletas a la camioneta.-

Suspiré, ya estaba acostumbrada a cambiarme pero sentía que este no sería un lugar como cualquiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Entre Cuchillas y Rosas

Cap. 2

El viaje fue largo y solo nos detuvimos 2 veces para comer en medio de la nada. Mi creador estaba demasiado callado, se me hizo extraño ya que él siempre tiene esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Algo estaba pasando y no me lo va a decir.

Llegamos a Forks. No se pero es como pensé que sería, frio y oscuro, pareciera como si el pueblo nos diera la bienvenida con una espesa niebla.

-Preciosa niebla ¿No?-

-Si, como no. Es como todos lugares a los que vamos-

-No-dijo- este es especial, tiene vida propia y nos recibe cálidamente- "Mi padre" era un oscurantista, bueno si existe la palabra. Como sea, el ama la tragedia humana y la maldad de estos, siempre sonríe cuando hay un nuevo asesinato.

-Ahora me vas a decir cómo voy a solucionar el problema con mis "dedos"-

-Es fácil- dijo mirándome de reojo ya que estaba conduciendo. –Usaras guantes que en los dedos están rellenos de plástico, no tan duro ni tan suave así parecerán dedos normales- rodé los ojos. Continuó. –Tendrán una hendidura para que puedas meter tus cuchillas, claro tú no tendrás la facultad de mover tus "falanges" pero como ya sabes escribir no veo que tengas ningún problema-

Tenía que admitir que era ingenioso, pero tenía una duda que era más importante que eso. – ¿Por qué voy a la escuela? Tú nunca te preocupas por nadie, y menos por mí-

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, eres mi única hija- Véndele eso a otra persona, pensé. –Pero tienes razón, quiero que me investigues algo que me llamó la atención, cuando estaba por el hospital, para verificar la zona.- sonrió –Escuché el nombre Cullen.-

-¿Cullen es un nombre?- pregunté.

-Claro que no, es un apellido. Y por una buena fuente se que ese doctor tiene hijos y ahí es donde entras tú-

-Y ¿por qué debo investigarlos? –no me gustaba que me metiera en sus planes, siempre terminaba matando a una persona.

-Bueno, cuando yo era joven, conocí un doctor Cullen, y ese doctor tenía cuatro hijos que tenían tu misma edad y ahora los vuelvo a encontrar pero al parecer no han cambiado nada y tampoco su familia. Al parecer tienen 2 miembros más.-

-¿Cómo consigues esa información?- pregunté impactada

-Tengo mis fuentes- se rio con burla. –Lo que tienes que hacer es investigar qué son y como son inmortales-

-¿Inmortales? Nadie es inmortal.-

-Al parecer él lo consiguió- Apretó la mandíbula, de seguro lo odiaba por descubrir lo que siempre ha deseado. –Quiero que descubras lo que es o que es lo que uso para ser inmortal. Quiero que cheques e investigues todo sobre tus hijos. Hazte amiga de ellos. Porque si tienes a los hijos tienes a los padres. Mira ya vamos a llegar-

Voltee hacia el frente, pero no vi nada. Le iba a preguntar a dónde, cuando entramos en un pequeño camino de tierra, condujo por 2 minutos más y puede ver la casa. No era tan grande pero tampoco pequeña. Era de 2 pisos de color gris desgastado, parece que no había sido habitada por años. Baje del auto y caminé hacia la casa.

Por dentro todo parecía bien cuidado y estaba amueblada pero cubiertos por sabanas blancas.

-Ve por tus maletas, tu cuarto será el de enfrente. Hay un poco de comida en el refri, ve que puedes hacer de comer con ello- suspiré y asentí- estaré en mi cuarto, no me molestes.

Fui por las maletas y subí a mi cuarto. Era bonito, simple, de un color hueso. La cama estaba de lado derecho junto a la ventana, el muro estaba enfrente de la cama y había un espejo detrás de la puerta, deje la maleta en la cama y baje a la cocina, a ver que podía cocinar.

…

Lo que restaba de la semana pasó muy rápido había estado buscando información sobre los hijos de Cullen pero no encontré nada, lo que me frustró mucho. Y así estuve hasta que llego el lunes. ¡Odio los lunes! Me levanté a una hora más temprano para arreglarme y hacer la comida del doctor, por que se enoja si no le dejo algo de comer; como si nada hubiera cambiado excepto el escenario y habrá más actores.

Me bañé, me vestí yme puse los guantes. Había estado practicando como usarlos y a como no romperlos.

Me dirigía a la escuela caminando por el bosque cuando vi a un auto plateado que iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, no le tomé importancia. Me tomo 45 minutos llegar a la escuela, por suerte no sude ya que el clima estaba frio. Tendría que decirle al doctor que me prestara su camioneta, aunque sería un problema el volante. Salí entre los árboles, lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Parece como si me estuvieran esperando ya que vi a varios mirado constantemente la entrada; me dirigí hacia la oficina había un letrero grande que decía "OFICINA". Entre y rápidamente se sintió el cambio de temperatura; me acerqué al mostrador, detrás de este había una señora de unos 50 años con gafas gruesas.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo con una voz media ronca.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan – Dije, no me gustaba Swan. Hubiera preferido Steven o Salvatore no Swan, es demasiado aburrido y patético, pero dijo "mi padre" que un apellido patético me hará parecer inofensiva y sin chiste. Debo darle la razón en ello. –Vine por mi horario-

-Swan, ¡ah, sí!, aquí esta. Todos están emocionados por tu llegada, mira dale este papel para que te lo firmen los maestros y al final de tus clases me lo entregas, ¿sí?- ¿A quién cree que le está hablando? ¿A un niño de 5 años? Asentí sonriendo-Claro- dije, no me gustaba la atención.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Me tarde en poder desdoblar el papel ya que no podía con estos estúpidos guantes, hubiera preferido no usarlos. En fin, llegué. Al entrar todo mundo volteo a verme, agaché mi rostro para que no me vieran tanto, avancé hacia el profesor.

-Soy Isabella Swan- Hice una mueca al mencionar mi apellido. Le tendí el papel, él lo tomó aunque vi algo de curiosidad en su mirada cuando se lo tendí, dirigí una mirada asesina e inmediatamente se puso nervioso y se volteo hacia la clase.

-Chicos, ella va ser su nueva compañera. Saluden a Isabella- El murmullo de voces aumento.

-Bella- corregí no me gusta que me digan Isabella por muchas razones que no me gustaría mencionar. –Hola- dije y sonreí suavemente.

-Siéntate en aquella silla- señaló la segunda fila en a mitad de esta. Todo se me quedaban mirando como su fuera un bicho raro, aunque pensándolo mejor, si debo de serlo. Miré de reojo a mis compañeros en busca de los Cullen pero ninguno parecía serlo. La clase pasó rápido. Me dirigía a mi segunda clase cuando alguien chocó conmigo. Miré hacia arriba y vi que era un chico que usaba lentes. No le di importancia y seguí caminando. Las demás clases pasaron algo similar. Al final de mi 4ta clase, un chavo se acercó y no hallé forma de zafarme.

-Hola, tú debes ser Isabella- Dijo un chavo más alto que yo, de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, con cara de niño. –Mi nombre es Mike.- ¿No se supone que doy miedo y por eso no se acercan? Que le pasa a este.

-Bella-corregí, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida. Sentí que Mike me alcanzaba y caminó a mi lado.- ¿De dónde eres?- Preguntó. Lo ignoré, no debo dar ninguna información sobre donde hemos estado.

-¿Aquí neva?- Le pregunté para que se olvidara de la otra pregunta. Se le iluminó el rostro cuando le hablé. –Claro, en algunas semanas empezará a nevar. ¿Has visto nevar?- Preguntó.

-Sí, pero nunca he salido a verla o tocarla- Era verdad, más porque mis cuchillas se congelan y por consiguiente mi mano.

-Sí, bueno tal vez tengas la oportunidad de tocarla ahora que estés aquí.-

-Eso espero- Sonreí

-¿Por qué te mudaste?- Preguntó. ¿Por qué lo tenía que arruinar?

-Mi padre es ecologista- "si claro" pensé. –Y constantemente estamos viajando de un lugar para otro, para que papá pueda hacer sus investigaciones- Dije. Había aprendido a mentir gracias al doctor ya que el siempre me decía "Dominar el arte de la mentira es dominar la mente humana".

-¿Y desde cuando tú y tu padre están viajando?-

-Creo que desde que tengo 6 años- Dije, esquivando a dos chicas que estorbaban el paso-

-¿Has viajado fuera del país?- ¡Vaya! que niño más curioso y molesto.

-No, solo dentro, mi padre dice que no viajaremos hasta que me gradúe-

-¿De la universidad?- Preguntó.

–No, de la preparatoria. Él siempre dice que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- sonreí.

Imaginé al doctor siendo amable y cariñoso. Era tan bizarro como una foca bailando tap. Entramos a la cafetería en ese momento. Todo mundo guardo silencio, me estaban mirando. No, me estaban analizando. Mike me guió hacia donde estaba la comida, nos formamos en la fila, compre un jugo y un sándwich de pollo. Seguí a Mike hasta su mesa, donde nos sentamos y me presentó ante todos. Me dijo el nombre de cada uno de ellos pero se me olvidaron en cuanto los mencionó, estuvieron platicando de no sé que, mientras yo inspeccioné toda la cafetería en busca de los Cullen, pero nadie parecía ser hijo de un de un doctor, excepto…


	3. Chapter 3

Entre Cuchillas y Rosas

Cap. 3

PVO Bella

Cap. Anterior

Nadie me pareció ser hijo de un doctor, excepto…

….

Estaban en una mesa sentados. Eran 5: 2 chicas y 3 chicos. Muy guapos, piel blanca… demasiado. Las dos chicas eran dos polos opuestos: una era alta, escultural, de buen cuerpo. De esas revista de bikinis para anoréxicas aunque ella no lo este. Su cabello rubio caía en su espalda como una cascada. La otra era bajita, parecía un duende; con facciones finas, su cabello de negro como la noche, que estaba apuntando en todas direcciones. De los tres chicos uno era musculoso, parecía levantador de pesas, su cabello de color negro y rizado; el de cabello miel era un poco menos alto, y delgado, pero igual de musculoso que el primero; el último era menos corpulento, pero aun así parecía fuerte, su cabello era de color castaño casi rojizo oscuro. Deben ser ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Le pregunté a la chica de cabello de color café claro casi rubio de al lado de la cual no recordaba su nombre-

-¿Ellos?- preguntó, yo asentí. –Son los Cullen- BINGO, pensé - ¿Todos ellos? - Volteándolos a ver, todos miraba a una dirección diferente y al parecer no han comido nada - Si, son hermanos-contestó. Miré mi sándwich y vi que no había comido nada, le di una mordida. -Pero no se perecen mucho- le dije.

–Claro que no, son adoptados. Rosalie y Jasper, los rubios, son gemelos: los Hade. Emmett, el fortachón, Alice, la bajita y el de la esquina, Edward son hermanos, los Cullen- dijo con algo de molestia o desagrado.

–Hay un problema con ellos porque parece que a nadie les caen bien- dije.

-Sera al revés, ellos son los que no se acercan a nadie, solo hablan entre ellos y si no tuvieran que hablar con los maestros, no lo harían.-

-¡Vaya! sus padres deben ser muy amables y amorosos para tener tantos hijos que no son suyos- dije. Un buen comentario sobre los Cullen hará que me diga lo que quiero saber.

–Bueno, según me dijeron, la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. Además, su padre debe tener mucho dinero para pagar las cirugías que se han hecho, sobre todo Rosalie- Dijo. Esta chica tiene problemas, sobre todo con Rosalie. Pero no creo que se hayan operado, yo sé como se ve una persona operada, todo es perfecto en ellos, como una escultura de mármol. Mmm tal vez… No será mejor no especular hasta estar segura.

La campana sonó. Todos nos levantamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, me tocaba biología, en el edificio 2, segundo piso, también le tocaba a Mike y a una niña de lentes que no recordaba su nombre. Entre al salón y el maestro ya estaba ahí. Me acerque a él y le tendí el papel, él lo tomó y lo firmó. – ¿Por qué no te presentas a la clase?- Dijo el maestro. Hice una mueca y caminé hacia el centro, tropezando con mis pies para parecer torpe, metiendo mis manos dentro de las chamarras.

-Mi… mi nombre es Bella Swan, mucho gusto. Vengo de Dakota del Sur- "Mi padre" me matará cuando sepa que dije donde veníamos.

-Gracias Bella, puedes ir a sentarte- Dijo señalando el asiento. Voltee a ver en donde. Solo había uno libre y ¿adivinen con quién me tocó? Nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Este debería ser mi día de suerte, pensé sarcásticamente. Avancé hacia donde estaba Cullen, este se puso tenso antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Caminé despacio ya que parecía que algo le molestaba. Cuando me senté él se me quedo mirando. Yo le dediqué una mirada de ¿qué quieres? Él simplemente se volteo al frente. Deje caer mi cabello en mi hombro derecho para formar una cortina, donde solo yo pudiera verlo, pero él a mí no.

Parecía perfecto, ni una arruga, ni defecto facial. Por otro lado, era completamente pálido, más pálido que yo (y eso que yo era albina) No pude ver sus ojos, pero parecían ser de un color oscuro. Me fijé en sus ropas, parecían de diseñador, como si fueran hechas para él. Me pasé toda la hora viéndolo de reojo, claro, sin que se notara mucho y que no lo notara el maestro. La hora pasó lentamente. Para cuando terminó la clase mis músculos me dolían. Estiré mis manos hacia el frente, actuando como si también estirara los dedos. Me disponía a tomar mis cosas para marcharme y él seguía ahí en su asiento sin decir o hacer nada. Tomé mis cosas del escritorio con cuidado de que no notara nada. Nos quedamos viendo un rato. Di un paso para atrás cuando él se paró.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-

Lo miré a él y luego a su mano –Yo soy Bella- Dije secamente, quería marcharme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Me preguntó

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Le dije, lo mejor es evitar los hechos.

-¿Qué eres?- eso me hizo estremecer. No, no era posible que sepa algo de mí. -Estás loco- le dije. Me di vuelta y me fui. Ni siquiera me interesé en mi siguiente clase, lo único que quería era calmarme. Caminé por el estacionamiento que estaba vacío. Voltee hacia atrás para ver si me seguía pero no había nadie. Llegué a la orilla del bosque y me adentre en él. Di una última mirada al aparcamiento para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie…


	4. Chapter 4

Entre cuchillas y Rosas

Cap. 4

PVO Edward

(Una semana antes de que llegue Bella)

(Hora del almuerzo)

Era estresante, molesto en todo caso.

"_¿A qué no sabes? ¡Va a llega un nuevo estudiante!"_

¿¡Qué no pueden pensar en otra cosa? ¡Tanto las voces verbales como las mentales me están volviendo loco! – ¡Es que no se pueden callar!- repliqué molesto.

-JAJAJA, ¿Qué hermanito? ¿Unos simples humanitos te están causando problemas?- dijo con burla Emmett.

Le solté un gruñido.

–No es gracioso Emmett, sus voces son muy molestas, como un maldito zumbido de abeja que no se aleja de tu oído.-

-Alice… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Jasper. En cuanto dijo eso, todos volteamos a verla. Observé que tenía la vista perdida…

"_Todo se veía borroso; una camioneta vieja por la carretera, el bosque cubierto de niebla, una casa, dos personas… pero no se ven sus rostros, es un hombre y una mujer joven"_

Miré fijamente ha Alice, que estaba parpadeando.

-Parece que es cierto- suspiré –Aunque no sé porque se ve borroso.

-¿Qué es cierto?- pregunto Emmett

-Pon atención, va a venir un nuevo estudiante- Dijo Rosalie con tono molesto. Es común de ella odiar a cualquiera que trate de "quitarle la atención", aunque éste no lo intente.

-Una- dijo Alice –Es una chica y al parecer viene con un hombre. Lo más probable es que sea su padre- Dirigió su mirada hacia mi- Yo tampoco sé por qué se ve borroso, es como si hubiera interferencia…

"_El bosque estaba oscuro. Era un hombre. Corría a toda velocidad, a pesar de su gordura, volteaba a ver hacia atrás constantemente. Se cayó con una rama en el suelo, chilla espantado, desesperado… Y lo único que se ve… es una garra de metal… después nada, todo se ve oscuro… como al principio"_

Salí de la visión y miré a los demás. Todos dirigían su mirada de Alice a mí.

-¿Qué viste ahora Alice?- le dijo Jasper preocupado, tomando la mano de ésta

-No lo sé- dijo ella un poco confundida- he visto un asesinato.

-¿De quién?- pregunto Rosalie. _"¿Será de aquí o de otra parte?"_ pensó

-No se- dijo Alice- Pero es desesperante no poder hacer algo-dijo molesta.

-¿No sabes cuándo va a suceder o dónde?- Preguntó Emmett

-No. No son imágenes claras, solo son pedazos de ellos- respondí secamente.

Sonó el timbre, sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que pasó la hora.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dije. Todos nos levantamos con nuestras charolas y nos dirigimos a la salida…

Al terminar las clases, nos dirigimos a casa. Tendríamos que contar lo que Alice vió a Carlisle. Como era de esperarse, Esme nos recibió en la entrada.

-¿Como ha estado su día?- preguntó con esa tierna sonrisa que siempre nos da. Desde que conozco a Esme sido como una madre para nosotros, nos ayuda y apoya cuando lo necesitamos.

-Bien, pero Alice tuvo una visión sobre un asesinato- soltó Emmett como si nada.

-¡Oh!- Esme se llevó las manos a la boca –pero, ¿quién?

-No sabemos- dijo Rosalie -_"Espero que no nos metamos en esto, no es nuestro problema" _pensó mosqueada.

Si, tenía que ser Rosalie.

-Queremos decírselo a Carlisle para ver si podemos hacer algo-dije.

-A no, eso sí que no. No nos vamos a involucrar en esto, los humanos tienen que morir tarde o temprano, el que se muera antes, no afecta. Algún día se tenía que morir- Replicó Rosalie.

_Y aquí es donde según ella, "todo" es sobre ella. Incluyendo un asesinato _pensé fastidiado.

-Veremos que decide Carlisle- Dijo Jasper, quién miró un poco molesto a Rosalie, que se dignó a salir hacia el jardín, seguida de Emmett. Alice fue directamente a abrazar a Jasper y se sentaron en el sillón, Esme también fue al jardín.

Yo, como simple que soy, me retiré a mi habitación hasta que llegó Carlisle. Nos llamó a todos. No había que ser genio para saber que Esme le había dicho. Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos, atentos a Carlisle.

-Bueno Alice, dime qué fue lo que exactamente viste- Pidió Carlisle.

-Se puede ver el bosque de noche, un hombre que corre desesperado y asustado, pero se cae, y al final unas garras de metal. De ahí en adelante, no se ve nada- dijo Alice.

-¿Garras de metal?-Pregunto Emmett emocionado- ¡Guau! Nunca hubiera que se podía matar a alguien con eso ¡Que genial!- gritó como un niño.

-¡EMMETT!- reclamamos todos.

-¿Qué?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Alice movió la cabeza mostrando su frustración, soltó un suspiro, para voltear después hacia Jasper y pedirle papel y lápiz. Cuando los tuvo, realizó un rápido dibujo de las garras. Miramos el dibujo, como si fuera a ver más pistas en el.

-¡Vaya! No es fácil esconder esas cuchillas entre los pantalones- dijo otra vez Emmett, comentario que se ignoró en la conversación.

-Alice, ¿Podrías pensar cuando va a…? Empezó a decir Carlisle, pero vio como Alice tenía la vista a lo lejos.

"_Varios perros olfateando el suelo del bosque, el cuerpo destrozado a un lado del árbol, los policías declarando que fue ataque de un oso…"_

-¿Alice? ¿Edward?-Volteamos a ver a Esme que nos miraba con preocupación -¿Están bien? Preguntó.

-Sí, solo fue una visión que tuve. Al parecer no tenemos que involucrarnos, ellos pensaran que fue un oso- Alice estaba seria, demasiado seria, raro. Me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, estaba recitando el himno alemán al revés. Por favor, algo más original, cada vez que "quiere parecer que no pasa nada" recita un himno. Por lo general no nos "ocultábamos" nada, pero cuando es algo que quiere hacer por su cuenta, ese "nada" queda en el olvido.

-¿Estás segura Alice?- Pregunto Carlisle desconfiado.

-Sí, no podemos exponernos a que la gente nos mire más raro, de por sí, ya somos bastante raros para ellos.- Contesto segura.

-De acuerdo- Asintió el jefe de la familia. _"Solo un suceso por lo que no hay que preocuparnos_" escuche por parte de Esme, siempre pensando en los demás.

…

Pasaron los días y cuando menos quería llegó el lunes. No es que sea quejoso, mucho menos remilgoso, pero ODIO los lunes. ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Aparte de inmortal, lo que me faltaba era tener que ir siempre a la escuela y repetir esta sensación de LUNES.

Escuché como Alice me gritaba avisándome que ya era hora de irnos y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estuve listo para ir a la escuela.

-Vamos Edward, se nos va hacer tarde- Dijo mi querida, adorada, inigualable hermana Rosalie (por favor no ignoren el sarcasmo de mi voz). Me despedí de Esme y nos fuimos en mi Volvo plateado.

Mientras iba conduciendo vi una mancha en el bosque como si fuera una persona, pero como todos en esta población son completamente normales, supongo que fue mi imaginación.

Llegamos al instituto, al igual que el lunes pasado. Todas las voces estaban concentradas en un mismo pensamiento Isabella Swan ¡Pero dale y duro con solo pensar en los nuevos! Todos estaban al pendiente de que llegara, como si ella fuera una exhibición. Nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Y como era de esperarse llegaron varios tarde a las clases, la mayoría hombres, imaginado que la nueva caería a sus pies y cosas así.

Todos los humanos miraban la puerta para ver cuando entraría "Bella" como le había corregido a ese chico que le hizo caso. Había visto, desde la clase de la mañana como varios intentaron hablarle pero ella solo pasaba de largo como si no los hubiera oído. Cuando ella entró a la cafetería, todos guardaron silencio.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, ocultando sus celos. Emmett ni siquiera prestaba atención… estaba jugando con el cabello de Rosalie. Alice miraba preocupada por Jasper, él todavía no se adecua bien a nuestra dieta…

"_¡Ay por Dios! ¡Ni que fuera que! Está bien pálida y plana, no sé que le ven, tipo… de que esa ropa ya pasó…"_

Lauren Mallory, una voz bastante chillona y molesta. Bloquee todas las voces para no tener que escuchar comentarios indeseados. Eso hizo dirigir mi mirada a la chica nueva, ella se dirigía por su comida con Mike Newton. Pero tomaba sus alimentos de una forma particular, no doblaba los dedos y eran más largos de lo normal, pero no tenía problema con ello. Se sentó en la mesa de los amigos de ese niño. Deje de mirarla, para dirigir mi mirada hacia Jasper, que tenía una cara que….parecía que no iba a resistir más.

-Tal vez deberías irte- Le dije, negó con la cabeza –Ve- le ordené –es mejor que vayas a que ocasiones un accidente- _"no tienes que ser tan rudo Edward"_ me replico Alice

-Me quedaré hasta que finalice el receso- Dijo Jasper

-Yo estaré contigo- Alice le tomó la mano –Gracias Amor- le contestó éste. Lo que quedó de la hora me pase monitoreando a Jasper para ver que no cometiera ninguna locura. Tocó el timbre, nos paramos, tomamos nuestras charolas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida como todavía no salía nadie, Alice y Jasper desaparecieron hacia el bosque para que pudieran cazar algo. Los demás nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

Llegué a mi clase temprano. Había pocas personas, los demás empezaron a llegar cuando ya faltaban unos escasos minutos para que tocara el timbre. Llegó el maestro y detrás de este venían Mike y Ángela seguida de Bella. Se disculparon por no poder sentarse con ella, Bella empezó a buscar un asiento, hasta que se fijo en el asiento vacío a lado mío, parece que tendré compañera este año. Recogí mis libros que estaban por toda la mesa.

El aroma de Isabella Swan, no tiene comparación, rosas marchitas con un toque de tierra mojada, en pocas palabras muerte. Su mirada era gélida, perversa, como si dijera "vengo del infierno a matarte" incluso a mi… Trate de leer su mente, quería saber lo que estaba pensando, pero todo estaba borroso era como una capa de tela o plástico que no me dejaban ver y su voz se distorsionaba o solo captaba palabras.

Se sentó a mi lado, su aroma me llenó… pero olía a sangre seca, aparte no era suya. Extraño, demasiado para mi gusto, y sin perder más el tiempo, la miré, pero la mortal me dirigió una mirada retadora, única. En lo que clase seguía, la miraba de reojo, sin embargo lo único que veía era su cabello. Así estuve toda la hora, hasta que el timbre me sacó de mi trance. Voltee confuso a mi alrededor, ya no había casi nadie. Vi como Bella recogía sus cosas, ahora que la veía de frente, es muy pálida y su cabello contrastaba en exceso, pero sus ojos color café tenían algo… había algo en ellos algo que te decía que te alejaras y una oscuridad profunda. Bella dio un paso atrás para marcharse. Me paré inmediatamente.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- Extendí la mano. ¡Qué estúpido! se dará cuenta de que soy frío.

Ella me miró y bajó su mirada a mi mano –Yo soy Bella- Dijo secamente. Tenía que sacar algo de ella: el porqué sus ojos trasmitían esa oscuridad tan perversa y tantas cosas extrañas que provenían de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- ¿Qué habría pensado? Traté de leer sus pensamientos pero solo distinguía algunas de las palabras que salían de su mente.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Me preguntó sin entender. _"Hechos"_ fue algo de lo que pude captar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué eres?- Ella se estremeció, había algo de miedo en su mirada –Estás loco- me dijo. Se dio vuelta y se marchó. Me quede ahí. ¡Qué estúpido! Después de un momento tomé mis cosas y me apresuré para llegar a mi siguiente clase. Llegué justo detrás de la maestra.

¡Soy un imbécil! Cree que estoy loco y no es para menos, así no podré saber más de ella. Me fui a mi asiento, el último a la fila que estaba a un lado de la ventana, vi a Bella que se dirigía hacia el bosque ¿A dónde va?


	5. Chapter 5

Entre Cuchillas y Rosas

Cap.5

PVO Bella

Me dirigí hasta lo profundo del bosque tratando de buscar un lugar relajado en donde estar. ¡Cómo odiaba a Cullen! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirme tal cosa? Grité.

Por un momento pensé que sabía a lo que venía, pero no era posible, ellos no me conocían. Improbable pero parecía preguntarme por otra cosa…

Al diablo si el doctor quiere que sea su amiga, se puede ir olvidando de eso. Lo único que voy a hacer es esperar hasta el momento adecuado, cuando los tenga en mis manos los degollaré y los despellejaré uno por uno. Les daré de comer sus ojos a los cuervos. Ellos siempre están buscando un buen manjar.

Seguí vagando por el bosque y me encontré en un pequeño conejo, de color blanco como la nieve; dejé mi mochila y me quité los guantes dejándolos debajo de un árbol. Seguí al conejito, como un depredador a su presa. Me acerqué lentamente y lo atrapé. Lo puse entre mis brazos para no lastimarlo con mis dedos, acaricié su pelaje con mi mejilla. Era tan suave, tan cálido… ¿qué se sentirá poder tocarlo de verdad? con dedos de verdad, sin tener que lastimarlo...

Acerqué mis dedos al cuello de este, no podía sentir nada, fui creando fuerza…

El crujir de los huesos era único. El cómo su sangre que se resbala por mis dedos. Los cuervos se acercaban queriendo un pedazo del animal que estaba en mis manos. El sonido que provocaban al aletear desesperados por comer, el sonido de su graznidos, simplemente delicioso: me senté en al árbol donde estaban mis cosas y aventé el cuerpo enfrente de mí. Los cuervos descendían para poder comer un pedazo de su nuevo alimento, no dejaron nada, ni siquiera los huesos ya que se los llevaron para sus nidos. Tenía que quitarme esta sangre. Caminé dejando mis cosas ahí, en busca de un río en donde me pudiera limpiar. Por suerte lo encontré no muy lejos de donde estaba. El agua estaba fría, me sequé con mis ropas y regresé por mis cosas. Voltee a ver el cuervo que estaba en una rama.

-Guíame a casa-el cuervo me miró y luego emprendió el vuelo. ¡Cómo los envidiaba! Siempre he querido saber cómo sería volar. Llegué al atardecer a mi casa. El cuervo regresó por donde vino. Siempre ha sido así: ellos son los únicos que me siguen; siempre esperando por mi nueva víctima, su alimento. Eran mis amigos alados. Por una extraña razón ellos cuidaban de mí, de cierta forma.

Entré. El doctor pareció haber salido. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepara algo de comer. Cuando estuvo listo me serví, lavé el plato, y me fui a mi cuarto. Estaba haciendo tarea que me habían dejado y escuchando música cuando se oyó el azote de la puerta.

-¡Isabella!- Gritó. ¡Diablos! Está enojado. Baje rápidamente. Él estaba dando vueltas por la sala.

-¡Isabella!- Volvió a gritar, bajé los últimos escalones.

-¿Me hablaste?-

-Sí, quiero que hagas algo. Que te ocupes de alguien.- ¡Tan rápido! ¿Quién habrá sido el desafortunado?

-¿Quién? ¿Se puede saber porqué?- siempre era mejor hablarle tranquilo cuando se enoja.

-Es un infeliz de nombre Stuart. Ese imbécil se interpuso en mi camino, ganó el puesto que yo quería en el hospital-

-¿Y quieres que me encargue de él? ¿Qué nunca vuelva a ver la luz?- Él asintió

-¿Y qué puesto quieres?- pregunté sorprendida. El siempre se en cierra en su laboratorio; puede durar hasta un mes ahí. Y no sale.

-Me sorprende que no sepas, tantos años que te he enseñado mi oficio-

-Embalsamador- Dije -pero pensé que no querías que el doctor Cullen te reconociera. Además ya he dicho que eras ecologista-

-Claro que no, pero mi nuevo trabajo- Sonrió macabramente –me dará más acceso a los materiales que necesito. Y no debiste decir eso entes de consultarme, di que es una mentira si te preguntan.

-Bueno ¿Y qué quieres que haga con el cuerpo?- siempre tenía planes para todo el que mataba.

-Quiero que parezca que un animal lo atacó: le quitarás el corazón y el ojo izquierdo, un ligamento de la pierna y el hueso largo- dijo sonriendo, como cuando le das a un niño lo que quería.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde lo encuentro?-

-El cazará este fin de semana. Siempre se queda hasta tarde y va solo, así que no tendrás problemas. Estaré cerca para llevarme sus partes.-

-Como quieras-

-¿Hicisteis de cenar?-

-Si-

-Sirve un plato y déjalo enfrente de la puerta del sótano. Mejor en la mesa que está a un lado, toca y no me molestes- Se encerró en su laboratorio, hice lo que dijo. Después me dirigí a mi cuarto a terminar la tarea. Me dormí a media noche oyendo el canto de un búho.

Me desperté a con el sonido de la lluvia. Miré mi reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana. Suspiré acordándome lo sucedido ayer con Cullen. Volví a suspirar. Sabía que este trabajo iba a ser difícil.

Me levanté de la cama y me prepare para ir al instituto. Hice el desayuno y algo para que almorzara el doctor. Se lo dejé en la mesa de al lado de la puerta del sótano. Leí un poco antes de ir a la escuela. Me encantaba este libro "El retrato de Darían Gray" su auto destrucción estaba trazada desde que hablaron de que él no podría permanecer bello para siempre.

Sin darme cuenta dieron las 6:30 ¡Diablos! Voy a llegar tarde y con el enojo del doctor no le pude pedir la camioneta. Tomé mis cosas y salí apresurada hacia la escuela. Llegué a las 7:20, estaba jadeando, corrí todo el camino hacia la escuela. De seguro estaba roja por el viento que estaba helado. Me dirigí a mi clase de Historia.

El maestro Philip todavía no llegaba. El era un maestro apasionado con lo que enseñaba, a veces tartamudeaba por la emoción. Su clase no era aburrida pero tenerla a primera no ayudaba mucho a mantenerme despierta. Las horas pasaban muy lentamente. Jessica que tenía español conmigo se la pasó hablando de lo guapo que era Mike y de lo que habían hablado. Me daban ganas de degollarla para que así se callara y no tenerla que oír nunca. Tocó el timbre. ¡Aleluya!

Salí de mi clase de Sociología, es una de las clases más interesantes, pero la maestra es muy, muy aburrida. Me dirigí a la cafetería y me encontré a Ángela en el camino. Nos saludamos con una sonrisa y seguimos a la cafetería. Ángela era una chica tímida, agradable, mejor que Jessica, era cómodo estar con ella. Además que no era una chismosa como otras.

Entramos y vi que los Cullen me voltearon a ver sus miradas eran extrañas, Alice sonrió mientras los otros cambaron a un rostro frio. Dejé de verlos y me coloqué en la fila. Tomé un jugo y un sándwich y me dirigí hacia la afuera: sentir la naturaleza me hacía sentirme en paz.

-¿No vendrás a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Ángela

-No, quiero comer al aire libre- Me daba cosa decirle que no pero me gusta más estar sola que con los demás. –Tal vez mañana- le dije. Ella sonrió, me dirigí afuera. Al salir sentí el aire frio, su aroma era de muerte, pero no había cuervos alrededor. Era por otra cosa. Pero estoy segura de que habrá uno pronto. Sonreí: pronto yo causaría una muerte. Me adentré al bosque. Me senté en una rama de un árbol que se había caído. Me recargué en este. Me quité los guantes; con mis garras corté el plástico que envolvía el sándwich y también la boquilla del jugo. Me gustaba mucho cortar cosas. Miré hacia el cielo: estaba nublado, como siempre. Oí el graznido de un cuervo. Miré en la dirección en que se oyó. No había nada, pero algo me decía que si. Me levanté, caminé derecho siguiendo mis instintos. Entonces oí un grito de una niña, corrí. Encontré a un hombre con sangre en las manos y en el suelo a una niña. Parecía no tener vida. El hombre volteó. Me miró y sonrió con satisfacción.

Empecé a temblar de ira ¿cómo podía? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Corrí hacia él enterrándole mis garras en el estómago. Él trató de gritar pero la sangre que le salió de la boca se lo impidió. Las retiré. Di un paso para atrás levantando mi brazo juntando mis cuchillas. Lo moví hacia abajo cortándole el brazo. Salía sangre a chorros. Me hice para atrás para no mancharme. Sonreí con satisfacción. Pagaría por lo que había hecho a la pequeña, lo patee en el pecho. Él cayó al suelo.

-P…por…fa…vor …

-¿Por favor? ¿¡Por favor! No mereces el perdón de nadie. ¡Espero que ardas en el infierno y que te torturen por toda la eternidad!-

Con mis garras le corté el cuello y lo desmembré dejando que la locura se apoderara de mi. Lo que quedaba de él estaba esparcido por el suelo. Me acerqué a la niña que yacía muerta en el suelo, me hinque junto a ella. Era una niña de como 5 años de piel blanca, su cabello era de color café claro. Removí un mechón de su cabello que tenía en su rostro. Tan joven, tanto por que vivir, una lástima.

Con mis garras escarbé una tumba donde coloqué a la pequeña. La cubrí con la tierra. Pedí por su alma. Con dos ramas formé una cruz y la coloqué para señalar que estaba su cuerpo ahí. Con mis pies borré las huellas que había dejado en el suelo. Mis manos estaban cubiertas por tierra y sangre. Tenía que limpiarlas pero no había un río cerca así que tuve que improvisar. Me dirigí a la escuela. Estuve entre los árboles para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie. Corrí hacia los baños. Al llegar cerré la puerta con mi pie para no mancharla, abrí la llave de lavabo y empecé a lavarme las manos y los brazos. Cuando acabé, me limpié las botas, les quité la sangre. Todo el rollo que use lo llevé conmigo. Abrí la puerta. Miré la hora del reloj de la pared, faltaban 5 minutos para el cambio de clase. Corrí hacia la salida. Entré en el bosque en busca de mis cosas. Quemé el rollo con unas hojas que estaban el suelo para no dejar huella. Dispersé la mancha que quedaba en el suelo con el pie.

Tocó el timbre, salí del bosque y me dirigí hacia mi clase aunque realmente no sabía cual me tocaba. Miré la hora, me había saltado una clase entonces me tocaba economía. Llegué al salón. Los asientos no estaban totalmente llenos así que me senté en uno que estaba al último, en la esquina para no llamar la atención. El maestro llegó y puso orden. Empezó a dar un discurso por lo que no presté mucha atención. Me puse a pensar en el imbécil que mató a la niña. Nada mas de recordarlo me daba mucho coraje. Si lo pudiera volver a matar, lo hubiera torturado más. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, levanté la vista y vi que estaban escribiendo. Rápidamente saqué mi cuaderno y apunté lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Me di cuenta de que era un problema ¡Demonios! Yo no sé nada de esas cosas, el profesor me enseñó con respecto a la ciencia pero no a esto. Maldije mil veces al que se le haya ocurrido meter economía en el sistema educativo. Y a la bruja de la secretaria por no decirme que estaría en un curso más avanzado. Miré a los demás y parecía que la mayoría no tenia problema entonces voltee a mi lado derecho.

Me quede impactada tenía una clase con Jasper Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

Entre Cuchillas y Rosas

Cap. 6

PVO Bella

Me tensé… ¿¡Raro!

Respiré profundamente tratando de relajarme. No entendía porque me tensaba, al parecer respirar no servía. El maestro empezó a hablar.

-Hoy tendremos una actividad en equipo…-se oyeron gritos de quejas entre mis compañeros - en equipo de 2 personas, que yo formaré- se oyeron más quejidos. Él prosiguió diciendo los nombres de los compañeros- … Bella y… Jasper- Lo miré de reojo. Éste se tenso. Voltee al frente y todos se estaban acomodando. Rápidamente recogí mis cosas y me puse de pie. Me senté a un lado de él, este no se movía. Me giré hacia él y le dije: -¿te piensas quedar así?- él volteo a mírame: sus ojos eran oscuros, se podrían decir que negros. En ese instante sentí un gran peligro. Sentía la necesidad de quitarme los guantes para estar preparada para el ataque pero me contuve, era solo un humano… bueno tal vez no. Solo alejé mi banco un poco, con cautela, sin hacer un movimiento brusco. Me sentía como si estuviera enfrente de una bestia. Hicimos el trabajo rápidamente, bueno él hizo mayoritariamente el trabajo.

-¿Por qué estas tan tenso? ¿O es que no te gusta trabajar en equipo?-

-Realmente no, me gusta más trabajar solo.-

-Te entiendo yo prefiero hacer los trabajo sola, es más cómodo.- Jasper asintió, parecía más tranquilo. Era extraño, tal vez era bipolar como su hermano. El maestro se nos acercó.

-¿Ya terminaron el trabajo?- Yo asentí, no tenía ganas de hablar. Tomó la hoja y la revisó. Por su cara parecía que algo no le gustó.

-Señorita Swan espero que no se esté aprovechando del señor Cullen para hacer el trabajo-

-Yo no…- comencé a contradecir pero me interrumpió Jasper

-En realidad ella hizo la mitad del trabajo, yo escribí su parte, ya que ella no tiene buena letra- dijo Jasper con total normalidad, el maestro solo asintió y se llevó el trabajo.-

-No era necesario ¿sabes?- Él solo se encogió de hombros.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre. Todos despejaron el salón de una manera impresionante, se notaba que estaban desesperados por salir. Salí al último junto con Jasper, cada quien por su lado. Vi como se dirigía al auto. Los demás no habían llegado. Salí de la escuela y empecé a caminar por la banqueta. Tendría que evitar el bosque por lo que queda de la semana, ya que si quería matar a Stuart no podía causar sospechas.

PVO Jasper

Ella salió del salón dejándome impresionado: ella tiene un gran instinto de la supervivencia y asesino… pareciera que ha tenido esos instintos toda su vida. Probablemente sea común en ella, su olor a muerte la delata. Pero no sabía la razón de su olor, además que olía a sangre reciente que no era de ella, pero por alguna razón no se me hizo apetitosa. Tal vez su olor me lo impedía. Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, los demás aun no llegaban. Ella salió de la escuela y se fue caminando. Aunque sentía una gran curiosidad, no podría acercarme mucho a ella, era peligrosa, aunque no para nosotros. Pero a los humanos nos les gusta acercarse mucho a ella, sienten algo de temor, parecía inevitable pero cuando eres empático y sientes los sentimientos de los otros también los puedes sentir. Los demás se acercaron rápidamente. Al verme sentí un gran alivio provenir de ellos. Alice me abrazó, se sentía feliz. Volteo a verme.

-No te veía; me preocupe mucho- Dijo Alice

-Lo siento amor- besé sus cabellos. –Pero, yo estaba en mi clase de economía.-

-Es mejor que nos vallamos- Dijo Rosalie. Todos asentimos. Salimos del instituto. Aun lado de la carretera vi caminando a Bella que miraba al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso me hizo preguntarme donde vivía.

-Saben… tengo una clase con Isabella Swan- Todos se quedaron pensativos, más Edward y mi Alice-

-Tal vez…- Alice titubeó –es por ella no te pude ver-

-Podría ser, ya que Alice los vio borrosos en sus visiones- Comentó Edward.

Miré a Bella de nuevo por el retrovisor y vi que veía el auto y tenía una sonrisa macabra, después se internó en el bosque. Me dejó extrañado y de nuevo sentí un sentimiento huraño para un vampiro. Miedo.

PVO Bella

Estaba caminando a un lado de la carretea disfrutando del tiempo, nublado y fresco, además de una de mis canciones favoritas _Mitternacht_ de E Nomine. Voltee a ver al frente y vi el auto de los Cullen. Sonreí, no supe porque, pero algo divertido iba a ocurrir con esta familia.

Llegué a casa una hora después. Vi que el plato a un lado de la puerta del sótano estaba vacío, así que me lo llevé a la cocina. Hice algo de comer lo serví y se lo deje al doctor donde siempre. Comí, subí, hice la tarea, escuché algo de música. Miré por la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Saqué el libro y me puse a leerlo. Llevaba un poco más de la mitad. Estaba tan metida en la lectura que no me di cuenta que ya pasaba de media noche y guardé el libro. Oí ruido proveniente de abajo. Me quité los guantes, bajé las escaleras con cuidado. Vi una sombra en la cocina y me acerqué. Estaba dispuesta a atacar cuando me di cuenta de que era el doctor. Bajé las cuchillas.

-¿Doctor?-

-¿Qué?- se volteo. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, y la misma ropa desde que llegamos. Él podría ser muy inteligente y loco, pero era un desastre cuidando su higiene. Me acordé de lo que le iba a pedir.

-¿Me prestas la camioneta para ir a la escuela?-

-Bella, odio que me pidas permiso. Solo toma las llaves y ya. No me quites el tiempo- se dio vuelta y siguió buscando en el refrigerador. Al perecer algo de comer. Me dirigí a la alacena, saqué unas galletas saladas. Me di vuelta, él me miraba expectante. Fui al refrigerador, tomé el paté y se lo puse a las galletas. Lo puse en la mesa. Él se puso a comer, tomé jugo y se lo serví. A veces me pregunto cómo sobrevivió antes de que yo apareciera, él nada más sabía hacer sándwiches. Tuve que aprender a cocinar para comer algo decente. Me pidió más. Al estar satisfecho, se disponía a irse. Le dije:

-Tal vez deberías bañarte y cambiarte de ropa, para que empieces a hacer hábito, ya que en el hospital no podrás ir con las mismas ropas- le dije. Él me miró mal pero me hizo caso. Yo volví a la cama. A la mañana siguiente estaba lloviendo ¡qué bueno me fui en la camioneta! No es que no me guste la lluvia, me encanta, pero no quería mancharme de lodo. Llegué temprano. Los Cullen no habían llegado. Permanecí en la camioneta hasta que faltaban 5 minutos, entonces bajé. Todos me miraban extraño. Para ellos algo nuevo era algo de qué hacer chisme.

Los Cullen iban llegando. Cuando salieron me di cuenta de que estaban diferentes pero no sabía por qué. Los miré con detenimiento, pero nada, así que tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi clase. Toda la mañana fue aburrida, y en algunas clases me puse a leer mi libro de Dorian Gray, ya casi lo acaba y, por razones obvias, no podía trabajar. Y ese es el problema, los leía demasiado rápido y el doctor no me compra libros muy seguido. Aún me pregunto cómo obtiene el dinero para mantenernos. En fin, estaba en la cafetería en la mesa de las chismosas, ya que se lo había prometido a Ángela. Todos parecían sorprendidos que me sentara con ellos y más los hombres, que por cierto los detesto, parecen perros falderos esperando la oportunidad para lamer el hueso…bueno para hablarme.

Me sentía incomoda: tenía las manos en mi regazo, evitando la tentación de cortarles la lengua para que se callaran. El resto del descanso fue una tortura. Trataba de ignorarlas, pero siempre me querían meter a la conversación. Volteaba a ver a los Cullen y los veía riéndose disimuladamente. Esperaba que no se estuvieran riendo de mí porque si no, correría sangre. El timbre fue como el canto de los ángeles, mi salvación. No me despedí de nadie, solo tomé mis cosas y fui a clases. Creo que Angela me entenderá.

Al llegar a clase, Cullen ya estaba en su asiento. Volteo a verme, su mirada, si la leía bien, era curiosa y frustrada, lo que hacía que su cara se hiciera graciosa ya que en su rostro perfecto esos sentimientos no encajan. Me senté junto a él, planeando ignorarlo pero él me habló:

-¿Cómo estás?- Yo levanté la ceja preguntando porqué se dignara a hablarme.

-Bien- contesté secamente.

-Siento haberme comportado mal el lunes, no era mi mejor día- yo solo asentí. El maestro entró al salón, pidiendo la tarea que había encargado. Yo la saqué y la iba a pasar hacia delante, cuando Edward me la quitó, la juntó con la suya y lo pasó para adelante. Yo le iba a reprochar pero se me adelantó:

-Supe que tienes una clase con Jasper- dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

-Si, en la clase de Economía- dije secamente. Realmente no entendía por qué me hablaba. Pero supongo que debo aprovechar que me habla, para sacarle información. –Pero realmente no sé porqué me pusieron una clase más avanzada. Además yo no sé nada sobre esa materia- dije. Y era verdad. No sabía cómo iba a pasar la materia sin ningún conocimiento sobre eso. El sonrió levemente ante mi queja.

-¿Te parece divertido?- pregunté medio enojada. Edward se rió encantadoramente ¿Encantadoramente? Vaya estar con las chismosas se me está pegando lo niña. El no me contesto, así que trate de prestar atención aunque no la necesitara. Me preguntó si diseccionaremos una rana. Solté una risita. Yo estaba más que capacitada para una operación y siempre cargaba con los bisturíes. Volví a reír tapándome la boca. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Lo miré de reojo y estaba en lo cierto, su mirada parecía frustrada lo que me hacía que riera más.

-Señorita ¿le parece algo gracioso?-preguntó el Maestro. Yo negué con la cabeza, apreté los labios y empecé a escribir. Miré a Edward y este se estaba tapando la boca. Con los ojos me dijo que volteara a ver al frente. Miré y vi que el profe estaba rascándose el trasero. No pude evitar soltar la carcajada y Edward también se rio. El maestro volteó, nos fulminó con la mirada y nos echó fuera del salón. Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos. Yo me dirigí hacia la salida para ir a casa, no tenias ganas de ir a deporte. Él me estaba siguiendo pero yo no le hice caso.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar- voltee a verlo, él me sonreía.

-No es necesario, gracias. Además vine en la camioneta- Me voltee para seguir caminando hasta que estaba en mi camioneta.


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: LEEAN LA NOTA ES IMPORTANTE**

**Hola chicas y chicos que leen esto**

**Verán, se que me he tardado una eternidad ¿Porque?**

** He pensado que la historia va muy rápido así que decidí recortar unas partes quitar otras y cambiar capítulos completos así que no se desilusionen, solo se va a alargar mucho; vamos a ver que hay capítulos complementarios, otros muy importantes. ASÍ QUE LEAN TODO DE NUEVO.**

** Además la inspiración me dejo abandonada en un rincón oscuro por meses, no había podido escribir nada hasta que un pequeño rayo de inspiración me saco la oscuridad. Seguiré escribiendo. El nuevo cap estará en dos semanas.**

Entre cuchillas y Rosas

Cap. 7

PVO Bella

Hoy es viernes. Me encontraba en la casa haciendo limpieza. Hoy no fui al instituto por órdenes del doctor. Me había dicho que necesitaba que le ayudara en unos experimentos. Claro que eso era mentira ya que él nunca pedía ni necesitaba ayuda en nada. Me tomó las medidas de las manos; supongo que tendré cuchillas nuevas. Eso me emocionaba, ya que no me las había cambiado desde hace 3 años. Debía prepararme para el domingo, estaba partiendo la lechuga cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Rápidamente me sequé las cuchillas y me puse los guantes. El doctor salió de su laboratorio, me miró y me indicó con la cabeza que subiera a mi cuarto. Subí pero no fui a mi cuarto. Desde el segundo piso vi que abrió la puerta. No pude oír lo que le decían solo lo que dijo el Doc.

-Si soy yo… ¿Mi hija?… Si…. Pasen por favor… - Dos hombres, al parecer policías por los trajes que traían puestos. Según yo, los guió hacia la sala, donde no tenemos tele, ya que a ninguno de los 2 nos interesa.

-Bella, cariño ¿puedes bajar un momento?- Dijo el Doc. con voz amable. Bajé lentamente el doctor estaba al pie de las escaleras. A mediación de estas pude ver a los oficiales. Uno parecía no tener mucho chiste así que no le presté atención. Rápidamente me enfoqué en el otro. Era extraño, él despedía una gran fuerza pero no solo era eso. Me intrigó de inmediato. Seguí bajando ya que mi análisis solamente me tomó 2 segundos.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunté inocentemente

-Ellos son…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar el oficial sin chiste interrumpió.

-Somos los detectives Ryuk - dijo señalando a su compañero.-y Stevens- señalándose a sí mismo. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala?- Dijo "mi padre". Los agentes se sentaron en el sillón de 2 piezas, mientras nosotros nos sentamos en los sillones individuales dejándonos "estratégicamente" separados.

-Hoy fuimos a tu escuela, Isabella- Yo solo los miré. Estaban tranquilos… Bueno solo el agente Ryuk -Hubo un asesinato- Miré de reojo a mi padre, fingía estar impresionado. Lo más probable es que estuviera enojado de no haberse entrado o de que no se lo haya dicho. -¿Quién…?- Empecé a decir pero el detective Ryuk me interrumpió. -¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?-

-No me sentía bien- Dije. El Agente Steven asintió convencido.

-¿Por qué investigan a los muchachos?- Preguntó papá

-Porque el cuerpo fue encontrado cerca de la escuela-

-¿Y por qué creen que fueron ellos?-

-¿Por qué no?- Cuestionó el Dctve. Ryuk

-Son adolecentes. Además ¿quién tendría la maldad para hacer semejante cosa?- Debo decir que el Doctor es un excelente actor. Casi me engaña.

-Bueno hay todo tipo de personas en el mundo- Estornudé y tosí un poco, tenía que disimular.

-Creo que es todo- Dijo el Dtve. Stevens. El otro solo asintió, se pararon y se digirieron a la puerta. El doctor los acompañó. Lo miré por la ventana. No traían una patrulla, era un carro color negro. No sabía qué tipo de auto era.

El doctor entró cuando perdí a los detectives de vista. Yo terminaba de cortar la lechuga.

-¿A quién…?- Tapé su boca con mi mano. Me dirigí a donde se habían sentado. Esculqué los sillones en busca de micrófonos. Cuando estuve segura de que no podían escucharnos, asentí para que prosiguiera.

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-Mató a una niña, así que me encargué de él. No iba permitir que matara a otra persona- Dije

-Bueno, me lo hubieras dicho así me hubiera encargado del cuerpo- El cómo lo dijo me dio escalofríos. Él siempre ha sido así pero siempre que experimenta con los cuerpos me mantengo fuera de casa lo más que puedo.

-Quiero que mates a esos detectives- Dijo con voz fría.

-¿Eso no traería sospechas hacia nosotros?- Dije ya que nosotros siempre debemos ser invisibles hacia el gobierno.

-Tienes razón. Quiero que mates a Stuart mañana- Dijo

-¿Donde va a estar?- pregunté.

-En su casa quiero que se vea como si un grupo satanista lo haya usado como sacrificio-

-¿De todos modos quieres lo que me pediste?-

-Sí, pero solo quiero los ojos- Yo solo asentí, entre menos sepa se eso mejor.

-Vamos a mi laboratorio- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del sótano. Tragué en seco. Si hay algo que me da miedo es su laboratorio. Tiene un aura tan oscura y macabra que solo con poner un paso te hace querer salir corriendo. Una vez adentro, el doctor estaba preparando los utensilios de operación

-Te pondré una nueva base para que puedas cambiar de cuchillas sin ningún problema. Además podrás cortar con más precisión- El doctor me inyectó anestesia en cada brazo para no poder sentir el dolor cuando me quitara las cuchillas. (Bella tiene metal incrustado en la piel para mantener sus cuchillas.)

Después de 6 horas de operación la base de mis manos estaba lista. Estas cubren mis manos por completo. En donde termina mi palma tengo una cuchilla pequeña del tamaño de los dedos. Estas son móviles, el doctor conectó mis nervios a los sensores que las cuchillas tienen. Claro, solo puedo mover adelante y atrás. El doctor estaba orgulloso con el gran avance que ha logrado con mis manos.

-Aquí están tus nuevas cuchillas. Hice dos pares- Enseñándome unas cuchillas delgadas como un sable. Eran largas, median como unos 40 cm. –Estas las usaras para matar al imbécil ese- Refiriéndose a Stuart. –Y estas son las de uso diario- eran como las cuchillas que tenía anteriormente. Parecían más afiladas. Sonreí.

-Gracias- Dije. Iba a ponerme las cuchillas más pequeñas pero el Dr. lo impidió. –Quiero que pruebes las nuevas- Me tendió las otras –Tienes que dominarlas para poder cortar con precisión, deben ser parte de ti-

-Ve y practica. Regresa temprano, mañana hay que preparar el ritual- Refiriéndose al asesinato. Sonrió macabramente-

Miré el reloj, eran las 7. Pronto anochecería. Me puse un vestido negro con mangas petit, la falda era un poco ampona con holanes (Imagen en mi perfil) unas medias gruesas de color negro y unas botas debajo de la rodilla sin tacón. Vi hacia fuera por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba nevando así que saqué mi capa. Bajé las escaleras. Le dejé comida al Doctor.

Estaba caminando de regreso a casa. Ya pasaban de las 11. La nieve estaba honda, lo bueno es que me había puesto las botas largas. Había empezado a nevar más fuerte. Y al parecer estaba perdida. No había cuervos a la vista, de seguro estaban refugiándose del frío. ¿Cómo regresar a casa? pensé. La carretera me guiaría a casa. Caminé más pero me volví a perder. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Caminé por media hora más. Si seguía así mis manos se congelarían, entonces vi un árbol hueco, lo bueno de ser delgada y no muy alta está haciéndose una gran ventaja. Me tapé con la capa y esperé a que la tormenta pasara.

En algún momento debí haberme quedado dormida por que cuando desperté la tormenta se había desvanecido, no sabía qué hora era, pero tenía que darme prisa para llegar a la casa. El doctor de seguro se enojara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando hasta que encontré la casa.

Entré, todo estaba oscuro. Pasé de largo y me fuí a mi habitación, cogí algo de ropa, me di una ducha rápida y me cambié. Bajé a buscar algo de comer, me hice un lonche, me senté en la mesa; no había señales del doctor,

-Veo que por fin llegas-

-Bueno con la tormenta que había anoche no puede regresar; además me la pasé no se cuanto tiempo caminando de regreso- dije

-Bueno hay que preparar nuestro movimiento-

-Bueno, ya que no lo pudimos matarlo de la forma que teníamos planeada. Lo mataremos con un rito satánico. Entraremos por la ventana trasera de la cocina, al parecer tiene dos perros tú te encargaras de matarlos rápidamente. He decidido que yo lo mataré. Tú solo sacarás los órganos, después te quedarás en el techo vigilando-

-¿Por qué ahora quieres tú matarlo? siempre soy yo la que me encargo de ello-

-Pequeña, antes de que tú nacieras yo me encargaba de mis propios asuntos- No lo entendía el siempre le gustaba observar cómo lo mato. Supongo que ahora él quería hacerlo, solo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Tiempo estimado de la ejecución?-

-Una hora, treinta y cinco minutos-

-¿Hora de llegada?-

-10 de la noche-

-¿Puedo ir por algo de comer?- Pregunté.

-Sí, trae comida china-

-¿Comida china? Tendré que viajar hasta Port Angeles para comprarlo-Dije quejándome.

-No me importa, tú te ofreciste. Además si vas y me compras lo que te pedí, te dejaré comprar 1 libro-

-Dos- Dije él, se negó. Tomé medidas drásticas -Tres. Si no, muérete de hambre-

-Bien. Pequeña alimaña, me alegra que te valgas de las debilidades de los otros para conseguir tu objetivo- Sonrió con orgullo. Solo para hacer el mal sonreía de verdad. Me tendió un fajo de dinero y me dijo: no te gastes todo el dinero. Yo solo asentí, tome las llaves de la camioneta y Salí por la comida. Aunque no lo digiera, me encantaba viajar. Ver todo a mí alrededor, ya que lo que siempre he amado es la naturaleza, la que me da una hermosa vista. Aunque yo ya no pertenezca a ella, me deja acompañarla y me acompañar cuando estoy sola, es mi amiga y confidente.

…

Habían pasado las 5 horas más estresantes de la semana. Me tarde 2 horas en llegar a Port Angeles. Después de comprar los libros que quería me pase a comprar comida china. Yo sabía que al doctor le gustaban los rollitos de camarón pero no había. Le pregunté si iba a hacer más, me dijo que sí, pero que se iba tardar. Estuve esperando media hora a que estuviera. Me había ido a sentar una banca y me puse a escuchar música para pasar el rato, pero la gente se me quedaba mirando. De hecho oí como un niño le preguntaba a su mama si yo era un gotigoto. Me reí. No oí que le dijo la mama de él pero lo llevo al otro lado de pasillo. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada a eso. Bueno para no alargarla salí del centro comercial. Llegué a la camioneta dejé las cosas a un lado y arranqué.

El doctor estaba muerto de hambre cuando llegué. Comimos rápido nos preparamos y nos subimos a la camioneta. Llegamos a nuestro destino, el tal Stuart no vivía en Forks sino en Stanley, en la parte rica de la ciudad aunque, como doctor, no debe ganar mucho. En fin el doctor cortó la luz en la casa. Oí los ladridos de los perros, eso significaba que pronto estarían aquí. Me quieté los guantes, como era de esperarse eran dos doberman. Corrí hacia ellos, los perros saltaron contra mí. Yo me hice para atrás y doblé mis rodillas, cuando pasaron arriba de mí, les encajé las cuchillas en el pecho. Me apoyé en mi pie derecho y di media vuelta y desencaje mis manos y los perros cayeron inertes a mis pies. El doctor entró a la casa. Yo entré seguida de él. Subimos a la segunda planta, estoy seguro que el doc sabe dónde duerme.

Después de extraerle los ojos, subí al techo. Se oían los gritos de dolor, miré el cielo. Eran cerca de las doce, teníamos que irnos antes de que alguien nos viera. Me paré y con los binoculares miré en todas direcciones, entonces las luces de la casa trasera se encendieron. Rápidamente salte al del tejado hacia el balcón y entré.

-Doc, es hora de irnos. En la casa de atrás ya se dieron cuenta. Vámonos- Ayudé al doctor con sus utensilios. Salimos por la parte trasera después de una cuadra caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al auto.


End file.
